


3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8

by quietnight



Series: Maskfic Art [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, I DIDN'T EVEN USE COLORS THAT'S HOW UPSET I AM, LOOK AT THIS SAD BLUE PALETTE AND WEEP, STOP MAKING ME CRY I MEAN IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Me: *hoarse from screaming* weirdly this chapter just didn't hit me visually as much as some of the othersPrax: oh yeahMe: yeah, well it's mostly inside Steve's headMe: ...Me: FUCKPrax: *laughs evilly*





	3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/44879601712/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *hoarse from screaming* weirdly this chapter just didn't hit me visually as much as some of the others  
> Prax: oh yeah  
> Me: yeah, well it's mostly inside Steve's head  
> Me: ...  
> Me: FUCK  
> Prax: *laughs evilly*


End file.
